


old demons

by Tod der Fata Morgana (AlleyWalk_writes)



Category: D.Gray-man, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, No beta we die like illiterates, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Trans Character, it's like synergy except with a vulcan mind link, twinergy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyWalk_writes/pseuds/Tod%20der%20Fata%20Morgana
Summary: Allen Walker, spat into the world as Red and then broken and reborn as Allen, is blown sky high by an explosion––and then reborn as a Todoroki.But Allen wasn't the only one to die that day. And with the Earl out there unhindered, it's only a matter of time before the two most powerful villains in the world start trading favors. And what horrors the two could create if banded together, well, that hardly needs contemplation.And Allen's friends might have been reincarnated. But, as it turns out, he's still just as alone as before.





	old demons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! *wave*
> 
> So, this is only my second fic in bnha, (the first still ongoing, haha) so please be nice.
> 
> This is my...? 9th? 10th? D. Gray-Man fic, so more confident there, but dear god bnha fans, I so feel the love compared to my DGM fics. Not having much demand in your chosen fandom can definitely make you feel unappreciated haha
> 
> Anyway, this fic will either follow canon events with some divergence or let me change them at my leisure with a lot more divergence, that's just how things would inevitably go with so many different characters changing the plot in their own ways.
> 
> TW for misgendering and deadnaming, because Allen has just been born, so.
> 
> Anyway, on with the show!

Allen wakes up wrapped up in something soft. He finds one of his arms curled to his chest, the other he could feel dangling uselessly against his side, though there was barely any feeling in it. He tries to kick with his legs, but finds himself oddly weak.  _ Where am I? _ He struggles to open his eyes, and finds it oddly difficult. “Hey now, it’s alright.” A voice says soothingly, caressing the back of his head. Allen tries to jerk away, but finds he can’t move his neck.  _ What the hell? _ His body feels heavy and weak, and he struggles away feebly, opening his mouth to politely ask her to let go-

But all that comes out is a baby’s cry.

Allen’s eyes pop open, purely from surprise. He blinks, but he can’t seem to focus, everything a blur of colors around him. Pain suddenly burns through his scar like liquid fire, and Allen can feel blood running down his face. He’s used to this pain, however. He stays silent, even as he’s whirled through the air and a woman’s voice says, “doctor, something is happening to Ayano!” 

Allen blinks. Is that Japanese? Is that his  _ name? _ What’s going on?

A blur of red and white rushes over just as Allen’s left eye clears. He blinks up at the doctor, who grabs his face in ridiculously large hands to examine him.

Is… is Allen a baby? 

Just the thought makes tears gather in his eyes, but he swallows it down with a trembling of his lip.

“Well?” An irritated voice says. But this voice doesn’t remind Allen of Kanda. It’s more arrogant. Commanding. 

“S-she doesn’t appear injured.” The man stumbles. He takes out something that smells of chemicals and wipes it on Allen’s face. It stings on the open wound of Allen’s scar, but he bears it, the scar already closing.

“Well what’s wrong with her then?” The irritated voice demands. He steps forward into Allen’s line of sight, and Allen sees a man with spiky red hair, his face and shoulders crackling with flames. Allen blinks. Blinks again. The image is still there. 

What… 

“I-I don’t know. I-I’m sorry, sir.”

The Fireman grits his teeth.

“Be patient, Enji. I’m sure there’s an explanation.” Allen turns to see a white haired woman–his mother?–pull him close. So she’s the one holding him.

_ I'm a baby. A helpless baby.  _

Allen feels like crying again.

But then he looks across from himself and sees another baby. He's wrapped in a blue blanket to Allen's pink, which Allen supposes is some sort of gender signification. This annoys him. But the more important part is that the other baby has small tufts of red and white hair, though his eyes are the same grey-blue of every newborn baby's eyes. He's watching everything with a sort of alertness, though his eyes are crossed, which immediately endears him to Allen, baby or no.

Allen has a brother. 

This thought amazes Allen. He'd had a father and a guardian, but never a brother. Never someone he could ever call sibling. Sure, the Order had been like family. But he had always looked at Lenalee's and Komui's relationship and wondered. The family ties of the Order were built on blood and the camaraderie of battle. But for some, it went deeper than that. For Allen's group of four, it certainly had. Even then, tensions between the groups and divided loyalties ran rampant, especially with Central around. In the end it was a mish mash of families of dubious morality, the Exorcists used as tools while Central ruled in the background.

But having a brother. 

That changed everything.

Being a baby? He could handle that. Apparently being reborn after living through some of the worst years of his life? He could handle that too.

He just needed to get a grip on what this new life had in store for him.

 

* * *

 

It’s been four months since he was reincarnated, and Allen is getting restless. There’s just nothing to  _ do _ as a baby. It’s just sitting around, doing nothing but the bare necessities of living.

To put it simply, Allen is bored.

Allen knows he should be grateful, that for once, his life isn’t in danger.

But he’s so  _ bored. _

He’d take a level four Akuma over this.

After Rei had been taken home to rest with Shouto, Enji had taken Allen to get checked by multiple doctors. Allen was half asleep by the end of it and struggling to stay awake, when he finally heard the doctor’s prognosis. “The only thing I can think of is that her quirk is showing prematurely.”

Allen blinked tiredly. Quirk?

“And her arm?”

The doctor coughed. “Likely a birth defect, sir.”

Enji looked down at Allen and scowled, like it was his fault he was born this way. Allen did his best to glare back, though it annoyed him to think it probably looked about as ferocious as a pile of mashed potatoes. That’s about the equivalent of what a baby’s face looked like at this stage, in Allen’s opinion.

“And everything else?”

The doctor looked thoughtful. “The skin color is likely a genetic trait from a forgotten ethnic group on your family tree. As for these,” Here, he traces something on the right side of Allen’s face. Allen flinches, his face screwing up. It feels like thousands of tiny needles are being stabbed into his face just from that casual brush. He smooths his face into its usual casual potato mushiness even as the man keeps touching it. “Well, it must be quirk related also.” He concludes. 

Endeavour takes him home with a veritable stormcloud above his head. 

Four months later, Enji had ignored them completely while the rest of the family doted on them. With all the attention, at least Allen had something to focus on. Fuyumi liked to play a game called peek-a-boo, and Allen never failed to act surprised. Rei liked bouncing him and Shouto on her knees, which Allen found surprisingly fun once he got used to the physical contact. 

Touya liked carrying a baby on each hip, a rare privilege that only he was granted as the eldest child of five, counting Shouto and Allen. Allen soon got used to the scent of smoke and ash as he was carted off with Shouto to bookstores and parks and just about anywhere Touya could get that was out of the house.

Allen can sympathize. The Todoroki household isn’t exactly a happy place to be. When they had gotten home, Enji had grabbed Rei by the arms hard enough to bruise, yelling at her about Allen’s paralyzed arm, blaming her for it. As if it were somehow her fault that Allen was born this way. Allen had never hated his left arm more than he did in that moment.

But what Allen is most distracted by is how different everything is from what he remembers. Everything is so advanced. Food is all either processed or in a can; there are shopping malls and stores instead of the occasional mercantile. And the  _ roads _ . Allen can’t get enough of the roads. So clean and made completely out of concrete, instead of interspersed with wood, the horses pulling the carriages unfortunately leaving a rather different load behind than the one they were carrying. 

But these roads. So clean cut, yet oddly impersonal. And there are still trains, if designed differently, which makes Allen happy. He would have missed the trains. Allen still finds television very confusing, though. He thinks he prefers the radio. And the styles of the clothes are baffling, and he’s not sure if he likes them.

It doesn’t help that he can’t ask questions.

He really wants to, but right now he’s basing his behavior off of Shouto. And Shouto hasn’t done much more than babble, so asking questions isn’t an option.

But he’s seen things on television. More, he’s seen his family use their abilities. Quirks. He doesn’t know anything else, what they are or what they’re made of, until he’s twelve months old and he climbs out of the crib to do a bit of midnight reading. His eyes are still just as sharp in the dark as they were before.

That’s how he learns about Quirks. It seems 60% of the population are Quirkless, which doesn’t surprise Allen. Of course Quirks being rare would be the norm. Except the more he reads, the more he realizes that it’s not the norm. Or at least it wasn’t until a few decades ago.

Heroes are interesting. Allen would compare them to Exorcists, except there's too many of them and they don't die nearly enough.

Allen sighs back inside the crib. Growing up hadn’t been nearly this boring the first time around.

 

* * *

 

Allen and Shouto, now four years old, hung around in the backyard, a nervous tension in the air. “Allen,” Shouto asks with uncertainty, “why are mother and father angry with you?”

Allen shrugs, stuffing his hand in his pocket. The left one stubbornly refuses to move. Allen scowls. “They’re not particularly happy with me at the moment.” Well, more like Endeavour isn’t. But that’s not the point.

Shouto's head tilts. “Because you're a boy and not a girl?” He asks with a slight frown. 

Allen scratches the back of his head. “Yeah, pretty much.”

Shouto’s brows furrow slightly. “But isn't that your decision to make?”

Allen shrugs again, secretly proud of his brother. “Some parents don’t think that way.”

Shouto looks contemplative. “That’s stupid.” He decides.

Allen sighs. “It is what it is.” He smiles. “But don't worry. It's not that big of a deal.”

 

* * *

 

**Several years later…**

Allen and Shouto have a hasty breakfast the morning of the UA entrance exam, made uncomfortable under their father's stare. Allen shoves a forkful of egg and rice into his mouth, shooting a glance at Shouto. He looks back, sensing Allen’s gaze, the pace of his eating much slower than Allen’s. Though Allen had had to learn to eat a lot slower in this household or risk a slap on the head and an admonishment to stop eating like an animal.

Allen’s ears droop. The animal comments were, unfortunately, a bit of a theme with Endeavor.

Shouto’s knee bumps against Allen’s leg under the table, a reassuring gesture. Allen doesn’t look at him, but he smiles inwardly and nudges his shin with his toe, the knot in his chest lightening. 

Conversation around the table is non-existent, Allen and Shouto eating their paltry breakfast in silence. Allen gets up when he’s finished, wiping his face with the napkin and going over to the couch to put his shoes on with one hand. He stalls, messing with the laces, until Shouto is done eating. Then he gets his shoes on a tiny bit slower than him, and stands, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He pats himself down, checking for his lighter and his flint and steel in his right pocket and his waterskin strapped to his left hip. He opens up the bag and checks that the extra water bottles and the tinder kit that Shouto had insisted Allen have were there, as well as some spare clothes for them both, just in case.

As they're about to leave, Endeavour says, “Failure is not an option in this household. Do not disappoint me.”

Allen and Shouto turn and shoot each other competitive looks from across the entreeway. But what they're really saying with those looks is entirely different.

Allen lifts an eyebrow, his mouth quirked up in amusement.  _ Someone obviously got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.  _

Shouto blinks with an answering quirk to his lips.  _ When has he not?  _ Shouto asks, bemused.

They look away, turn, and walk outside.

 

* * *

 

“Are you nervous?” Shouto asks Allen, sitting on a bench with his arms crossed over his chest and his leg crossed over one knee. Allen’s sitting up straight like he always does, his gloved right hand in his pocket while the left dangles at his side. 

The overhead light of the waiting room illuminates his white neck length hair to a soft white glow, his storm blue eyes contrasting sharply with his light brown skin. Jagged marks that spiderweb across his skin like lightning burn scars climb up Allen’s neck and stretch across the right side of his face, glowing with a soft amber light. Shouto knows from childhood that they’re not just on his face either.

Shouto has long gotten used to the angled red birthmark on his face, his fox like ears and tail twitching. The ears and tail pop and crackle, blazing like an inferno, aglow as the tail and ears shift and move, alive as fire itself. As Shouto watches Allen’s ears and tail shift and flow into water. He curls his tail around himself, his ears laid half back.

“A little.” Allen admits, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Shouto nods and drops the subject. Even with Allen, he's not much for conversation.

They’re currently sitting in a room waiting for the teachers to come supervise the tests. The teachers apparently had to supervise the entrance exam first. Since Shouto and Allen had arrived early to get out from under the weight of Endeavour’s eyes, there was waiting.

Allen sighs, bored. He takes out a deck of playing cards from his pocket. He pauses for a moment with an unreadable look on his face as he looks down at them, then sits on the floor and starts playing against himself. Shouto’s mouth quirks up as he watches him. He had played poker against Allen exactly one time. He had soon learned that having only one working arm was not a handicap for him to cheat him out of all of his allowance that he had previously been given when mother was still a resident of the house. 

He had magnanimously given some of it back.

Emphasis on  _ some _ of it. 

The door suddenly swings open, and an irritable voice says, “Any asshole stupid enough to do that can go suck a dick for all I care.” Shouto’s eyebrow lifts, and beside him he hears Allen gasp. Allen is staring wide eyed at the new occupants, ears perked and tail erect, the water roiling furiously. But then half a second later the expression flickers and disappears, and Allen cocks his head curiously.  _ Did I imagine it?  _ Shouto wonders.

Allen picks up his cards, the deck of cards clacking against the ground as he straightens out the deck by dropping it sideways against the ground. Shouto’s head snaps up, heart beating erratically in his chest as he hears the sound of a slap. There’s girl with light purple eyes and black hair in a chin length bobcut, expression playful yet stern as she scolds a boy with cobalt blue eyes and black hair in a ponytail that goes down to his waist. Another girl with black eyes and hair in a spiky ponytail looks on fondly.

Shouto lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, his tense shoulders relaxing. _Just play._ He tells himself. Standing in front of him, Allen’s shoulders are hunched. He straightens them and smiles at Shouto, cocking his head. _Are_ _you_ _alright?_

Shouto nods with a slight quirk of his mouth.  _ I’m fine. _ He doesn’t bother asking if Allen’s alright. He always says he’s fine, even if he’s not. It’s really a matter of observation at this point.

“Oh, hey, there are other examinees!” The purple eyed girl says. She and her sister walk over with their brother trailing behind with a scowl on his face. When his eyes land on Allen, however, his face freezes. Then, his eyes narrow.

Shouto frowns slightly. What an odd reaction.

“Hi!” The purple eyed girl with the bobcut says. She bows. “My name’s Yaoyorozu Lenalee. But you can just call me Lenalee.” She says with a smile.

The spiky haired girl holds out a hand. “I’m Yaoyorozu Momo. Call me Yaoyorozu.” She says, with an ironic smile.

Allen gives her a polite smile and reaches out to shake her hand. There’s a bit of the expected mix up as Yaoyorozu realizes that Allen can only shake with his right, but she handles it well, and they’re both so composed about it that there might as well not have been any mistake at all. “My name’s Todoroki Allen. It’s nice to meet you both.” He says with a smile. Allen tilts his head towards Shouto. “This is my brother Todoroki Shouto.”

Shouto gets up and gives them a slight bow, because while he’s distant to others, he’s not that rude. “Nice to meet you.” He says, eyeing them evaluatingly. They all have some muscle on them, especially Lenalee. The boy has a sword at his hip, and Shouto bet he knows how to use it. They all carry themselves like trained fighters, especially Lenalee and the long haired boy.

Shouto would not underestimate them.

Lenalee gestures backwards and says, “This is our brother, Kanda Yuu.” Kanda simply glares at them both in reply, then returns his sharp gaze back to Allen.

Shouto watches his brother quietly seethe under his glare, and knows it’s only a matter of time before he snaps.

Lenalee tilts her head in thought. “So, Todoroki. That’s Endeavour’s last name, right?”

Both Allen and Shouto stiffen, Shouto’s heart icing over as he gives the girl a cold glare. Kanda bristles and glares at him, moving closer to his sister. “The Yaoyorozu family has some prestige as well, does it not?” Allen asks, shooting Shouto a fierce look.  _ Shouto, calm down! We can't afford to offend our competitors. _

Shouto hisses out a harsh breath through his teeth.  _ Fine. _ He grits out, looking away.

Yaoyorozu looks uncertain, looking between them both hesitantly as if conscious that they’d somehow offended. “I suppose so.” She says hesitantly.

“Hey, you.” Kanda, who had been silent until now, jerked his head at Allen. “What’s with the arm?”

“Kanda!” Lenalee yells angrily. Shouto shoots him an icy glare.

Allen only smirks. “What’s with your face?” He taunts back.

A shocked hush falls over the group. Lenalee looks at him with wide eyes, Yaoyorozu’s brows raised. Only Shouto isn’t surprised.

Kanda scoffs with a derisive look in his eyes. “Fuck off, old man hair.”

Allen grins. He stuffs his right hand into his pants pocket, posture slouching a bit as he mocks, “At least my hair isn’t girly.”

Kanda scowls and steps forward. “What was that, you little beansprout?!”

Allen growls and steps forward. “The name is  _ Allen _ , BaKanda!”

Kanda smirks and is about to reply when an expression passes over his face. His eyes narrow. “You-”

The door bursts open, and everyone turns to see a boy with spiky hair and black eyes burst into the room. His eyes focus on the three siblings and he grins widely and spreads out his arms. “Hey guys, wha’dd I miss?”

“Yoarashi!” Lenalee squeals, leaping across the room in a burst of speed that leaves currents of wind kicked up in her wake. Her leap slows as she nears the ground and then she hugs Yoarashi, who picks her up and spins her around with a whoop of laughter.

There’s another round of introductions. Apparently Yoarashi is Lenalee’s half brother, don’t ask Shouto how. However, Shouto does not miss the dark look that passes over Yoarashi’s face at being introduced to Allen and Shouto. Judging by the grim look Allen shoots Shouto’s way, neither did Allen.

This… might be a problem. 

 

* * *

Allen reaches up into the back of his shirt and releases the velcro strap attached to his binder. He looks across the starting line, eyes skipping over other examinees until they meet Shouto’s.  _ It’ll be alright. _ Shouto says.

Allen smiles.  _ I know. _

_ You’ll do fine. _ Shouto insists.

_ I'll be fine, you don't need to worry. _ Allen gives a reassuring smile, then looks away.

Allen's not sure, exactly. That's part of the problem. He knows Shouto will do fine. He's got the perfect combination of their parent's quirks, after all. 

But Allen doesn't. He can only manipulate the elements around him, not including his ears and tail. At least, not like this. 

But he'll still do his best. That's all He can do.

He pulls on a strand of his neck length hair while standing at the starting line, waiting for it to start.

A race doesn’t exactly make him anxious. He’s plenty fast, even on foot. But he has no idea what his competitors can do, or how the teachers are scoring this, even. He knows the race is timed. Do they just have to finish before the time runs out?

And Kanda and Lenalee-

Lenalee and Kanda.

Seeing them had been a bit of a shock, and not an entirely pleasant one at that. They had reminded him of things best left forgotten. It had made him simultaneously want to push them away and to hug them and never let go.

And Kanda. Well, Kanda was just annoying on principle.

But they didn’t remember. He could see it in their eyes. There was no flash of recognition, no spark of hope when they saw him.

He was alone.

_ “STAAART!”  _ Present Mic yells, and Allen, startled out of his thoughts, stumbles into a run, before breaking into a sprint. The wind pulls at his hair as he runs, and he spots Lenalee quickly taking the lead, moving like the wind itself as she pulls in front of Shouto. Kanda and Yoarashi aren’t far behind, Yoarashi riding the wind while Kanda rides on top of one of his netherworld insects. Allen does a double take at that. Does his quirk involve creating illusions? That leaves Allen and Yaoyorozu in the back, with Yaoyorozu riding a bicycle. 

Not for long.

Uncapping his waterskin, Allen takes out a sieve of water. With a thought, the water multiplies and expands. Allen throws the water, freezing it right as it hits the ground. He doesn’t stop though, he 2keeps expanding and freezing as the water hits the ground. He’ll forget to expand sometimes, but that’s what the extra water is for. He skates across the ice, moving his feet much like an ice skater to gain a bit of extra speed, glad for his modified shoes. 

He passes Yaoyorozu who gives him a rueful smile and a wave. He comes up on Kanda and Yoarashi’s left, seeing Yoarashi pulling ahead, Kanda on his heels. Allen comes up to Kanda's side when they encounter the first obstacle. Allen almost doesn't see it, too focused on Kanda, when they come across this pink substance on the ground piled up like hand soap. Expanding enough water to give him a headache, he throws and glides across a ramp above the substance. Kanda simply has his netherworld insect fly over it, however Lenalee up ahead gets caught in the substance like it's some sort of goo, only breaking free with the help of her winds. This causes the rest of them to close the gap, and Allen grins. 

The next obstacle is a ten foot wall of cement. Allen's not confident he can make his ramps that high with such a short am out of time upon spotting it, so he doesn't. Instead, he makes it as high as he can, expanding the water until his head feels like its about to burst. Then he front flips over the edge of the wall, grabbing the lip of it in a one armed handstand and then vaulting himself over. He free falls for a dizzying moment before he reaches for his water, expands, and throws. A ramp comes up to meet him, and then he's skating ahead of Kanda, who for some reason aimed himself directly  _ at _ the wall and so suffered the consequences of that poor decision. 

Allen's coming up behind Yoarashi, his head feeling as if someone was taking a pickaxe to his brain, his body singing with adrenaline as ice shoots from his hand.  Then the third obstacle comes up.

Allen slows himself as the large robots in front of them make themselves known. A robot fixes its attention on him and Allen swerves to the side as gunfire goes off right where he'd been. Checking his water reserves, he notices he doesn't have much left. He'll have to make this quick. Sliding a minimal amount of water and expanding it, Allen slides it inside the robot's casing, ducking aside as it swings for him to spread the water all through its body. 

The robot freezes, limbs moving in jerky movements, before it stops moving completely. Allen slides by it, frustrated now that Kanda is ahead of him. He's coming up on his heels and thinking of a bit of a… diversion to distract Kanda in order to get a head of him when Yoarashi falls out of the air, choking and clutching his mouth while his eyes bug out of his head. 

Allen's taking all the water from his water skin and expanding as much as possible before he can think. 

He expands the water, and keeps expanding even when it feels like his skull will break. And then he twists his wrist and the water thickens, and becomes loose and dense, until Yoarashi lands into a pile of fresh snow with a shout of surprise.

Starbursts explode across Allen's vision as his chest siezes, and he bends down, blood spewing from his lips.

I'm at my limit. But I can still make it. 

He starts a wobbly run towards finish, only to see yet another obstacle: a huge gaping crater across the ground. Allen doesn't doubt that there's nets at the bottom, but like hell is he giving up now.  Kanda passes him with a smug look, Yoarashi passing with a swirl of wind. Allen doesn't hesitate to push off as hard as he can to leap across the gap. For a moment he's not sure he's going to make it, and he nearly panics as he falls just short.

But then he reaches out and grabs the lip with his arm, slamming into the side of the pit. He coughs, sweat rolling down his face, and scrabbles upwards and across the finish line.

Assessing his placement, inwardly he curses.

Fifth place. Dammit. 

Father isn't going to be happy about this.  

After the test, the examinees linger in the waiting room, talking quietly. It was confirmed that they all passed, so, with relief, Allen and Shouto relax quietly against the wall, settling down after the test. Yoarashi approaches them with a thoughtful look on his face, his half sister trailing behind.

Shouto frowns slightly.  _ This can’t be good. _

Allen tilts his head.  _ Maybe, maybe not. _

Yoarashi stops in front of them and seems to give them a considering look. Then, he smiles. “Thanks for the snowpile back there. It was an oddly considerate thing for Endeavour’s son to do.”

Shouto’s gaze turns icy. “We’re nothing like Endeavour.” He says coldly.

Yoarashi’s eyes turn hard. “Yeah. I guess not.” He turns and smiles at Allen. “See you at school!”

Allen smiles politely back. “See you.” Allen nods at Lenalee. “You too, Lenalee.”

They say their goodbyes, and everyone departs for home

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah, tried to fix things with Yoarashi there. It only sorta worked. Heheh. Fixing things with Yoarashi with both of them was what I _wanted_ to happen, but then Shouto was like, "nope!" so, yeah... 
> 
> Also, Allen's character development. I initially tried not to develop his character from what happened to him in the past, but then it occured to me that what happens with Rei would affect him. She's his mother at this point, yet another guardian that he's lost. Also, living under Endeavour's roof would also effect him, make his survival instincts come out, more "Red"ish in a way. So that's the reason for his development. I figured they were pretty good reasons.
> 
> Some of next chapter is written! We get to see some new POV, so look out for that! ^^
> 
> Edit: it's come to my recent attention that when I do character development, I tend to over-develop, and the core of the character is lost. So, I've changed my ways, and now, while there are a few things different about this Allen, I think the core of his character remains the same. Tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
